The Flames of War
by ArinaFlare
Summary: The Blood Elves have finally come to know peace when word reaches Silvermoon that the Alliance may be planning an attack. General Idona is called into action to put an end to the attack before it has a chance to start, but what she finds could very well go against the morals she was raised on. - Rated M for future content.


Things in Silvermoon City had been quiet for months. The Forsaken had fallen back to the Undercity, and Blood Elves were finally able to sit back and enjoy themselves for a bit. Children were playing with wooden swords, riding on their broomstick-Hawkstriders, and their parents laughed as the little ones frolicked.

To the west, in Sunstrider Isle, a young general was lying under a tree. Dragonhawks foraged as she slept.

"Lady Idona, a message from the city!"

The girl stirred in her sleep. "Not now, I'm meeting with the king.."

The Hawkstrider the messenger was riding leaned down and tugged at Idona's hair, forcing her awake. Atop the bird, the male held out a rolled parchment, bound by a ribbon with the Silvermoon insignia.

Idona rubbed the sore spot on her head as she looked up at the one that interrupted her nap. "Why does the City call me specifically? Do you have any details."

The messenger shook his head. "All I know is that Lor'themar himself requests an audience with you. The specifics should be included in this letter." He placed it in the general's outstretched hand. "Please do not be late. I don't want to feel my supervisor's wrath again for not being specific.." He laughed to himself, turning the large bird back toward the path to Silvermoon. "Best of luck to you, m'lady."

She sighed and opened the letter when she was left alone. What was written surprised her.

" _General Idona:_

 _Regent Lord Lor'themar requests your help in dealing with a possible attack from the Alliance. Make haste to the City to receive instructions on this matter._

 _\- Silvermoon Council"_

"Guess the silence couldn't last forever, huh? Alright.." She got to her feet and whistled. In mere seconds, her black and gold Hawkstrider ran to her side. It lowered itself slightly so Idona could climb on. She took the reins in hand and patted the bird's neck. "Come, let's head home to get ready for our meeting."

Donned in crimson and gold armor, Idona dismounted from her companion and walked into the central halls of the Silvermoon council. Each painting she passed depicted each of the Blood Elf leaders, all the way back to the very first to establish the race as independent. Feelings of unease began to make its way to the surface as she noticed that there were half as many guards than would normally be patrolling the halls.

' _The others may already be out in the field.._ ' she thought. Her footsteps echoed until she reached a large red door decorated with golden swirls. They opened just as she had reached them, giving her a view of Lor'themar himself, sitting in the center of the council members.

"Welcome, my child!" He held his arms out with a smile on his face. "I am happy you could respond to the summons so quickly. Such is what we admire about you, General."

"It is a pleasure to return to the field, my Lord." She saluted the elder. "If I may ask, sir, what is it you have called me for?"

Lor'themar stood and began to walk around the large table slowly toward Idona. "We have received reports from scouts on the perimeter.. Apparently they have spotted a few of the Alliance dogs getting closer to our territory with each passing day. They could be gathering intelligence on us, watching for whatever patterns they can pick out to plan an attack when we are least expecting it."

He made his way in front of Idona and looked down at her. "You, my dear, are one of the best leaders we have had in a long time. Gifted with a warrior's heart, and the fierceness to take on a pack of Core Hounds, all within a small stature, no doubt!" He laughed. "Idona, you are a much loved soldier in our ranks. Which is why I am tasking you with the capture of those Alliance spies. We need a few of them alive to be brought back here for interrogation. Will you do this for us?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes, of course. I will gather my best men for the job and bring back however many I can."

"Good. I trust you, General. Come back in one piece."

"Yes sir!" Idona smiled and bowed her head slightly. Lor'themar returned to his seat and waved her off.

"Ma'am, we've got the cell set up on the wagon. Reinforced steel, just as you asked. Chains are packed in the Hawkstrider saddles to restrain the prisoners." A soldier lifted his gaze from the list in his hand to Idona. They had been preparing the the last couple hours after her meeting and were getting ready to head out to a camp by the Scorched Grove.

"I-dooo-naaaaaaaa~!" A familiar voice called out to the general. She had just grabbed her Hawkstrider's reins when her old friend came running up.

"You're leaving _again_?" Narine, a girl slightly taller than Idona, pouted. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a messy bun, giving off the appearance that she had just rolled out of bed and rushed out the door. "Pleeeease don't tell me you'll be gone for a long time like before.."

She laughed at her friend. "It will only be a few days at most if all goes well. Don't worry so much, Nar."

"Ok, ok.. But just be careful, ok? And no running off with some guy I haven't met yet. Gotta make sure he's up to standards when it comes to my best friend!" The Hawkstrider beside Idona sounded its agreement. "And of course this pretty boy absolutely _must_ approve of whoever above all else. I remember him pecking a Dragonhawk half to death just for getting too close to you."

Idona smiled. "Like I said, don't worry. This is all business, and I can't afford to be distracted from my duties." Narine wrapped her arms around her friend.

"General! We're ready to make way to camp!" The dozen soldiers she had gathered were on their own birds, awaiting the order to move out.

"My friend, be sure to take care, ok?" Idona returned the hug quickly before letting go to get onto her mount.

The dark haired girl nodded and gave a small wave as she watched the troop ride on to their mission.

 _ **Idona will be a character I make in the game itself very soon. If you want to look for her, I'll either make an announcement or edit this little section here to let you all know which server she'll be on. The other main character I'm developing will also have her own character if anyone wants to travel with her (but that one will stay a secret until the next chapter ;3).**_


End file.
